


上次没在一起，这次行了吗

by jiscyang



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscyang/pseuds/jiscyang
Summary: beta吴勉×alpha北诗上篇的后续，瞳子哥和笑神串场依旧是ooc
Relationships: 吴勉/北诗
Kudos: 1





	上次没在一起，这次行了吗

仍旧是易感期作祟。

千言万语才能解释得清的事情，放在北诗这里便汇整成一句话，通知自家男友时还饶有兴致地调侃了几句，让对方别冲得太急。

喔对，吴勉已经成了他的男友，在上一次的易感期事件之后，两个人眉来眼去了好一段时间，最后总算让北诗在世冠选拔赛的台下堵到人，好说歹说才把犹豫不决的打野少年劝动了，附加红到耳根的面颊及略为腼腆的笑容。

他倒是喜欢比赛期间去VG休息室串门子，来来回回几趟让大家都眼熟了他，接着纷纷疑惑隔壁家的射手到底为什么要一直过来，殊不知人家是妥妥的行动派，做事情说一不二，想到便出发。

易曈自从上次吴勉向他要抑制剂时就相当疑惑，尤其在后来听到北诗易感期到来的事情。年轻且顶尖的边路选手迅速厘清真相，并在北诗每次登场的时候思考该如何切死这名对自家打野图谋不轨的敌方射手，无奈总找不到机会。

这次也是吴勉忽然站起身来，对坐在一旁的易曈问道：“你有抑制剂吗？”

有了先前的例子，易曈这次十分谨慎，先问了对方的意图。

不料吴勉只是问好玩的，压根没想要抑制剂，“没事，问问而已。我出去一趟，等等回来。”

易曈这下迷惑了，总觉得这个发展和先前预料的不太一样。他也跟着站起身来，无论如何先将人留住，“我和你一块去吧？”

吴勉茫然地问：“你跟我去干嘛？”

笑这时也走进训练室了，看见易曈和吴勉拉拉扯扯的样子，不断思索自己是否撞见了什么百般纠结的场面。话说回来这还是曈子哥吗？

但易曈终究没找到一个好的借口能跟上，吴勉便再次独自一人出去了。易曈忆起上次也是这个开头，而结局时回来的吴勉身上缠着一股逐渐消散的酸甜味，像是半熟的水果清香。

Beta是闻不到的，VG整群人里就易曈察觉到了，但他始终没能找到机会问出口。

直到吴勉消失在休息室门口，易曈也放弃地摊在沙发里，准备直接将人放生，却不经意地对上了笑的视线。两人相互看了一会，最后还是笑先问了出口：

“你刚刚和吴勉在聊些什么？”

笑原本想着他们可能聊些非礼勿听的话题，但易曈只是伸了个懒腰，从口袋里掏出自己的手机，摆弄起来后才牛头不对马嘴地道：“咱们跟西安WE关系好吗？”

笑不明所以，“还可以吧，怎么了？”

“喔，没事。”易曈动了动腰，调整一个舒适的位置，“那就没事了。”

北诗的易感期热潮已逐渐不似以往般猛烈。

或许是少年长了这么大，二十年来终于尝到了点甜头，以至于生理反应不再那么汹涌强烈，但例行的情潮泛滥仍是抵不住，只不过也用不着开荤。

然而北诗没和吴勉说过这件事，总是装得十分难受的样子，让吴勉在他身边打转着担忧，而他在心里偷笑，将对方拐上床后翻云覆雨。

Alpha和Beta也没有Omega那些繁琐的限制，不必担心谁几个礼拜后一朝醒来发现自己肚里多了个新生命，也没有终身标记这些箝制性的行为。

北诗虽然作为Alpha，但对于要以身体来强制绑定一人的终生感到相当排斥，所幸他的男友是个干干净净的Beta，没有扰人的气味也没有Omega那般娇弱易推倒，就是情欲来得有点少，每次行事都得连哄带骗有些麻烦。

但吴勉总拗不过他。

也是现在，北诗待在无人使用的其中一个休息室里面，一边滑着手机一边等待吴勉过来，心底暗自盘算晚点该如何将人哄好，并且思索著待会谁上谁下。

其实不论谁在上位都无所谓，最重要的是吴勉能和他待在一起就行了。

吴勉进来的时候，首先见到的是缩在沙发上的北诗。

身高腿长的青年蜷缩在沙发上看来有些不自在，但青年急促呼吸的模样令吴勉想不了太多，三步并作两步地冲了过去，便将对方翻过正面，露出涨红的脸颊。

北诗粗喘着气，中分的浏海盖住半瞇起的眼，水气缠绕在眼眶里显得迷离不清。他看见吴勉时没有说话，只是拉住对方的手，往自己唇边靠，似是亲吻的磨蹭令他看来宛如撒娇的幼猫般，格外惹人怜爱。

吴勉俯下身去，将北诗的腰托起，并问道：“还行吗？需不需要去趟医护室？”

闻言，北诗心里暗骂了一句不解风情，并拽住吴勉胸前的队服布料，将人往自己拉进一分，“不用，在这里解决就好。”

吴勉面露难色地道：“可是我今天没准备。”

“我有。”北诗道，并自觉地又躺了回去。黑色沙发的质感不太好，躺下去时有些僵硬，但总归是还能接受的程度，“你以为我易感期来了什么都没准备吗？那你就太天真了。今天这个车门都给你焊好了，别想下去。”

话都说到这份上，吴勉也就难以再拒绝了。他和北诗交往了不长也不短的一段时间，两人也是年轻，见面时总少不了亲近，彼此也经常交替著作主动方。此刻既然北诗都自己先做好准备了，那他确实也不需要顾虑太多。

吴勉低下头去，在北诗唇边轻啄一口，接着便等来了回应。蜻蜓点水般的相互试探，而后不晓得是谁先探进了口腔内，舌尖扫过每一个引起轻颤的点，琢磨彼此的温度，交互不言而喻的情绪，分离时还能带起缱绻依恋。

北诗一旦躺下后便懒散著不肯动了，接吻时也是多动一分气都嫌麻烦，以至于他这副慵懒的模样最后被吻得脱了从容不迫，甚至有些狼狈地深喘着气。

吴勉自然是将这副景象收入眼底了。他半垂着眼，舌头向下移动，在脖颈、锁骨、胸口、下腹一一扫过，最后指腹轻揉着北诗的大腿内侧，青年苗条的身材使得这处紧致且带有韧性，肌肉线条划在上头呈现好看的纹路。

北诗确实是有备而来，而不是那些口头上说说的调情话。吴勉甚至怀疑他今天就是专门前来办事，大有一不做二不休的决心，否则不至于将事前清理和扩张全具备得如此妥当。

Alpha的身子自然不适合拿来承受的，即使是进行过了几次，在填满的那一刻仍旧是习惯不了的疼痛，充分润滑过后也止不住。

北诗只能用力喘着气，胸口便随之剧烈起伏。他双手揽过身上的吴勉，吐出的浊气便散在对方颈上，又是渲染出一片红来。

“你确定你还行吗？”吴勉在上头问道，不时吻过北诗的额角。他也不大好受，毕竟停在了这么至关重要的位置，进退两难，但他还能再忍一忍，北诗的感受为重。

“我、还行……”北诗仰起头，下巴自喉结完整地连成一线，像是暴露弱点的雄狮般，有些脆弱却又倨傲不逊，“你多亲我几下，我就好了。”

耐不过这句话，吴勉照做在北诗的颊边和唇上又落下几个吻，得来对方有些应接不暇的回应。身后的穴口也因此放松了不少，虽然还不到全部，但好歹能探进半个下身。

最后总算艰难地全埋进了对方身子里，两人皆是长吁一口气，又是低下头去唇齿相依，同时间下身开始朝里顶弄，蹭过湿润且滚烫的内壁，体温逐渐融在一起，并随着北诗的逐渐适应后加快力道及速度，变相著用不同的刁钻角度攻向潜在的密处。

北诗在吴勉探进身时便软著嗓子叫了出来，这会还颇有余裕地看着上身那人埋头苦干，一手揽过颈子，另一手不受控地对吴勉上下其手，惹得对方向他瞪了一眼，却没太大作用。

北诗少有在性事里抓不住主导权的时候，无论是在哪个位置，他总能带起吴勉的反应。他喜欢笑着看对方卖力讨好自己的样子，然后靠在吴勉耳边刻意叫出声来，或是捉弄性地对稍长了他几个月的青年喊一声“哥哥”，如此一来便会得到对方克制不住的轻吟，或是更努力的动作，好让他那张捣蛋的嘴喊不出声来。

谁也没想到镜头前略为腼腆的青年是如此放肆的。

正如谁也没想到他们两个竟然在此时此刻，比赛后台无人的休息室里，瞒着队友们在此偷情。

背德往往能引来愈发汹涌的快感。北诗身下一阵热潮，却是蓄在前端发泄不出来。他反射性地就想伸手替自己解决，却被吴勉一手反扣在头顶，动弹不得。

北诗一时还没反应过来，挣扎两下没能脱开，这才不解地望向吴勉，接着便被身后猛力一顶打断了眼神，头一撇嘴一松便惊叫而出，浑身止不住地发颤。

两人行事已久，对彼此身体敏感点虽不能说得上了若指掌，但大致位置基本上也摸索出来了。吴勉这一下便是找到了前列腺的所在地，只是磨蹭便能引起身下那人克制不住地颤抖，更别提冲击后带来的快感有多么强烈。

北诗此刻已不再像方才那般游刃有余，但仍在能喘口气的阶段。他能清楚感受到性器插入并抽出的过程，还有擦过内壁时引起近乎燃烧的炽热感，连带着焚烧所剩无几的理智，几乎要将他自己也陪葬进去。

吴勉在进出的力道有些不自觉地过猛了，但北诗还能承受得住，只是得专注著呼吸，要不一下便容易乱了气息。北诗伸手紧揽住吴勉的背，还在即刻调适自己的呼吸，却感觉体内性器的进攻角度似乎稍微偏了一些。

他心下疑惑，还未来得及问出口，一个撞击便使他连喘息都顾不上，只能张嘴软绵无力地叫了出来，手指紧扣在吴勉背上，修长的指甲在上头刮出痕迹，但兴奋上头的两个人暂时都没有余力注意到这件事。

那不是前列腺的位置，绝对不是。北诗的脑子里在刹那间飘过许多想法，尚未找到适当的答案，吴勉又顶了上来，直要把他一举送到九霄云外。

那种感觉过于奇妙，比起普通的快感更为强烈，却格外让人感到恐惧，好似多过一分便会失序沉沦于此般，令北诗既感到无上兴奋却又十分畏惧，连忙喊出声来制止道：“别、别碰，别碰那边！”

北诗不晓得那是什么，吴勉未必不清楚。他虽然不是Alpha，但是在之前滑手机时找过不少网友的实际体验，得知了不论ABO的体内都有生殖腔；Omega肯定不用说，而Alpha大多都是萎缩了，只有在易感期的时候会较为敏感，算是生命演算过后的象征。

这是他无意间找寻时才发现的，学校的课程里并未教过，就算有相关课程也早被其他老师们借去用了，有跟没有一样，所以北诗大概也不会知晓这件事。

现在看来，他确实不知道。

吴勉原先只是想试探下，怀抱着实验精神想看看会有什么效果，殊不知比他原先预期的还要激烈，甚至是有些狼狈不堪，令他玩心一起，于是装聋作哑地又朝那个位置蓄力一顶，换来的是北诗比刚才更大的反应，挺起腰肢憋不住惊喘一声。

“你是故意的吧！”北诗喊道。

吴勉紧紧绷住不断想扬起的嘴角，正色答道：“没有啊，我不知道你在说哪里。”

“就是……”北诗自然回答不了，他连那处究竟是什么都不晓得，也无法理解为何会有这样令人头皮发麻的快感，直把他打得四肢无力，就连声音也哽在喉中喊不出。

难得能在性事上压过北诗一头，吴勉自然乘胜追击，对警告充耳不闻，又开始挺动腰身，嘴上还不忘催促道：“你得快点说啊，到底是哪里？是我弄得你不舒服吗？”

面对吴勉这简直是无赖的行为，北诗束手无策，只得绷著身子不让自己随之沦陷下去，只是喘气里夹杂几声混著泣音的呻吟，配上泛红的眼角，着实令人心生怜惜，忍不住想将人挽入怀中轻声安慰。

但吴勉没这么想，毕竟北诗能力在哪他清楚得很，不至于这样就承受不住了。他身下顶弄的力道丝毫不减，仍是狠力撞在生殖腔口，那处周围裹着层层皱折，只是接近便仿佛要被吸入一般，令吴勉生起不少次“干脆直接进去吧”的念头，但也知道这点大小的穴口压根进不了，况且事后肯定免不了北诗的一顿追打。

北诗早已浑身打着颤，一句完整的话都说不出来了。起初他还能靠意志力强撑著，或是极力忍住自己愈发杂乱无章的呻吟，最后意识到这都是徒劳无功。性器每每进入时都会狠狠碾过前列腺，再撞上生殖腔口，来回反复几次后逐渐让他丢了思考，全身上下使不上一点力气，只剩一双手还勉强能搭在吴勉的背上。

直到最后，北诗也搞不懂这场性事是何时结束的，只感觉自己酣畅淋漓，身上没有一处是不酸痛的，小腹上残留自己射出的浊液，后穴还有黏腻难堪的触感，万幸的是吴勉没射在里面。

北诗一时还未缓过来，见到凑上前来索吻的吴勉，他一时没多想便回应了，亲到一半才猛然想起来不对劲，赶紧将人推开后大喊：“你刚才真的……！我都叫你别碰了，你是不是故意的啊？”

面对恢复过来的北诗，吴勉没了方才的气势，小声地反问：“所以你会痛吗？”

“是不会痛……”还怪舒服的。北诗将后面的话直接截断，手顶着吴勉的胸口不让他靠近，“你这人太无赖了，我下次要报复回来。”

“我就无赖。”吴勉毫不畏惧地笑道，伸手拉开了北诗的手臂，又迅速靠上去轻啄了下对方的唇，“你还好意思说我？不知道是谁，易感期早就能自己撑过去了，还要装得一副生不如死的样子来骗人。”

北诗闻言，心下一惊，未多想便心虚地反驳道：“我才没有装得……不对，你早就知道了？那这还不算愿者上钩？”

好像也是能这么说。吴勉摸了摸鼻子，默认了这个说法。

他是几次观察并且比对之后，才知道北诗是装的。Alpha的易感期往往只会使人变得暴躁不安，第一次或许是因为北诗心态好而忍住了，但几次下来的反应都是安安静静的，像只小猫一样黏人，自然就能察觉不对劲。

见对方笑得乐呵的模样，吴勉也说不出什么话来，只得认命地清理现场的“犯罪痕迹”，还不忘叫笑傻了的北诗动一动身子。

吴勉回来到VG的休息室时，见到自家队友似是夹道般地在欢迎他，禁不住这个阵仗而退了两步，接着向上托了托背在身后的北诗。

易曈注意到笑正望着他，回过头去给了他一个眼神自行体会，便没再多说。

确认他俩已经回来，大家便纷纷回到休息室里，十三和萌神倒是慢了几步，调侃他们两个夜晚外出幽会，搞得大家担心，但也只是玩笑话，开完了便没等二人反应，徒留北诗和吴勉待在原地，尴尬得要死。

易曈和笑两个知情者与“半”知情者倒还站在外头，思考片刻也没理出个头绪，只得由易曈干咳两声后，询问：“你背着北诗干嘛？”

“啊？喔……”总不能说是走路时会不舒服吧。吴勉脑中快速运转一番，随便瞎扯了个答案回答：“我们刚刚出去散步了，他脚酸。”

神他妈脚酸。

笑或许是认为他俩没救了，捂着眼睛向天抬起头，最后返身走进休息室内；易曈则指了指后面的门，让吴勉把人送回到WE的休息室。

易曈在他俩经过时闻到了一股水果香，从他们身上飘出来的，两人都是同样地浓郁不散，窜进他鼻内时引起了Alpha本能的排斥感，让他恨不得赶紧远离这两个人，越远越好。

水果的酸甜味，像是青涩果实初熟时的甜美诱人。

但对易曈而言，那就是恋爱的酸臭味。


End file.
